Mío
by Liz811
Summary: Jericho y Edge regresan a casa después de un concierto de rock. Slash. M por una razón


**Título: **Mío

**Autor: **Liz811  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Jericho/ Edge  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>Sex  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chris y Adam regresan a casa después de un concierto de Kiss.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Nadie. Todos los errores son míos, perdón por cualquier error encontrado.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Nada me pertenece, solo mis musos y una mente no tan sana.

A/N: Primer fic que escribo sobre la WWE. Dedicado a Cassey, ojalá te guste. I love you, girl! 

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday_

Jericho y Edge regresan de un concierto de Kiss, Adam es un gran fan y cuando Chris se enteró que habría un concierto en la ciudad, no dudó en comprar boletos. Con Adam y su reciente retiro de la wwe y él tomando un descanso de la empresa, pueden pasar más tiempo juntos, así sea sólo acostados sobre la cama, viendo películas, en pijama y comiendo helado. Y claro, el nuevo estilo de vida les ha empezado a cobrar factura, por ejemplo, el pantalón de cuero que Adam usa esta noche le queda mucho _más _ajustado. ¿Lo bueno? Chris no deja de verle el trasero y de tocarlo en cada oportunidad que tiene.

_-I wanna have sex all night- _Chris es un gran compositor, al menos eso pensó Adam mientras entraban a la casa que comparten desde hace más de cinco años.

_-And fuck you everyday- _Sigue cantando Chris a la vez que los dos se dejan caer sobre el sillón.

-Yeap, creo que me gusta más tu versión, Chrissy.

Y ahí está, esa sonrisa felina y socarrona de Chris, quien lentamente se levanta y sigue, ahora, tarareando la canción. Se para frente a Adam, quien inmediatamente abre las piernas para que se acerque y luego sujeta su cadera mientras Chris canta y baila al ritmo de la música que suena dentro de su cabeza.

A Adam le gusta Chris el luchador, Chris el escritor, el actor, el conductor y demás, pero Chris rockstar es de sus favoritos. Su voz es sexy, sus movimientos son excitantes, sus ojos toman un color más oscuro y un brillo que dice "puedo hacer que te corras sin tocarte, si así lo quiero" y Adam quiere retarlo y decirle que no es cierto, pero por experiencia sabe que es verdad, y ésta noche quiere sentir las manos de Chris sobre él, quiere sentir a Chris en él.

-Promesas Chris. ¿Sólo quieres?

Chris sonríe mientras se acerca e inclina sobre él, susurrando en su oído la canción mientras desabotona la camisa de Adam y luego la desliza por sus hombros. La playera bajo ésta va después, Adam abandona la cadera de Chris para ayudarlo a removerla.

-Sabes Adam, debería irme a la cama y dejar que tu manejaras tu no tan pequeño problema aquí abajo.- Chris vuelve a inclinarse sobre su presa su boca cerca del oído, una de sus manos se dirige a la entrepierna de Adam y comienza a masajear mientras la otra lo toma del cabello, jalando y obligándolo a levantar la cara, exponiendo su cuello a Chris, quien comienza a besar y lamer el área. Adam no puede contener el gemido que sale de sus labios.

-¿Po… por qué harías eso?

Chris entonces muerde y luego besa la marca que deja sobre su cuello, los sonidos que hace Adam provocan que esté duro como roca, pero aún tiene asuntos que aclarar.

-Ese pantalón Adam, ir al concierto con el, provocando a todos. ¿Crees que no vi como hombre y mujeres te veían?

En un rápido movimiento Adam cambia posiciones, Chris ahora sentado en el sillón y el frente a sus piernas.

-Pero recuerda, baby, esto- Adam da media vuelta y recorre su trasero y piernas con sus manos- es tuyo. Ellos pueden mirar, pero eres el único que puede tocarme.

-Hell yeah! Recuerda Addy, eres mío, tú y ese pantalón que hace que tu trasero se vea fantástico.

Adam se detiene y hace un puchero y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Mi trasero luce fantástico con o sin pantalón de cuero!

-Mmm, déjame verlo de nuevo.

Se da media vuelta, Chris acerca sus manos y acaricia su cadera, luego su trasero, pasa sus manos al frente de Adam y comienza a desabrochar el pantalón.

-Ahora veamos sin pantalón.- baja lentamente el cuero y se da cuenta que no lleva ropa interior- Mmm, tienes razón- pasa sus manos por los glúteos, uno en cada mano, masajeando y sintiendo como Adam se ondea bajo su toque- Tu trasero es fantástico.

Adam da un par de pasos atrás hasta que está sentado sobre el regazo de Chris.

-Y se siente aún mejor ¿no crees? – Adam mueve sus caderas, creando fricción entre su trasero y el pantalón de Chris, su erección ahora notable.

-Mmja- Chris acaricia el torso de Adam, relajando su cuerpo y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.- ¿Sientes esto Adam? Es lo que tú y tu trasero provocan

Satisfecho, Adam se desliza lentamente y da media vuelta en sus rodillas. Sus manos sobre los muslos de Chris, dirigiéndose hacia arriba y desabrochando el pantalón, Chris levanta la cadera para ayudar a removerlos junto con los boxers negros que trae, luego se dedican a deshacerse de su playera.

-Mmm, también luces fantástico ¿sabes?- Adam humedece sus labios, entonces se inclina y besa ligeramente el miembro erecto de Chris, antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de el.

Chris cierra los ojos y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Adam. _Oh dios, como ama ese cabello_.-Ooh Adam, tu boca- muerde su labio inferior, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, pero Adam comienza a tararear y las vibraciones hacen que le sea imposible- Oh fuck.

Gime y su cadera se levanta sin permiso, Adam lo empuja hacia abajo con sus manos en los muslos para mantenerlo en sitio. Succiona y su lengua recorre la vena que corre a lo largo del miembro en su boca, relajando su garganta va más profundo, saboreando cada centímetro que prueba.

-Oh dios, Adam, detente- Chris lo jala del cabello y lo atrae hacia arriba, Adam se monta sobre sus piernas, sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Chris.

-Recuerdas lo que estabas cantando, Chris?- Sin dar tiempo a que responda, Adam se acerca y lo besa, chupando su labio inferior entre su boca y mordiendo fuerte. Siente a Chris gemir y aprovecha para empujar su lengua dentro de esa boca que tanto disfruta besar.

Chris inclina su cabeza, dejando que Adam domine el beso por completo, empuja su cadera contra el trasero de Adam, amando la fricción ocasionada.

-¿Disfrutas esto, baby?- Adam sonríe mientras sigue el resto de la cadera de Chris y toma una de sus manos y la dirige a su boca, lamiendo dos dedos, lubricándolos.

-Sabes que si- Chris remueve sus dedos de la boca de Adam y los lleva a su trasero, insertando uno, sintiendo como las paredes internas de Adam se tensan y luego se relajan, inserta un segundo dedo y comienza a moverlos en su interior, abriéndolo, preparándolo para lo que viene.

Adam se retuerce sobre su regazo, su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Chris, gimiendo contra su piel, besando, mordiendo, dejando marcas en el cuello de su pareja tal y como él lo hizo antes. Si, ellos aman dejar su marca sobre la piel del otro.

-Chris… por favor

-¿Quieres algo más grande, Addy? ¿Algo que te llene por completo? _– Ooh esa voz, tan sexy y dominadora_

-¡Sí! Te necesito, Chris. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. -¿Y quién es él para negarse a tal demanda?

Retirando sus dedos, Chris toma su miembro y se lubrica un poco con el líquido pre-seminal que ya gotea, se alinea con Adam y ordena – Vamos Adam, toma lo que es tuyo, solo tuyo. Adam no duda y de un solo golpe se empala sobre el miembro de Chris, sintiendo como va abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de placer; se levanta hasta que sólo la punta está dentro y luego se deja caer de nuevo, placer nublando sus sentidos. Chris mueve sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, atrapando los muslos de Adam con sus manos y llevando un ritmo fuerte y preciso, golpeado su próstata con cada embestida.

Pierden la capacidad para formar oraciones, Adam aferrado a los hombros de Chris, sólo palabras como "mas", "fuerte", "ahí", "oh si" "Adam" y "Chris" son entendibles, lo demás son gemidos y gruñidos dejando sus labios.

Chris siente su orgasmo comenzar a formarse, el cuerpo de Adam se siente tan bien alrededor de él, ajustado, casi sofocando su miembro; calor irradiando de su cuerpo y la forma en que mueve sus caderas, es como un baile sexual y excitante frente a sus ojos, sobre su cuerpo.

Toma a Adam del cabello, jalándolo hasta que sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar. El beso se torna más salvaje, dientes mordiendo, lenguas luchando por ganar el control, labios hinchados; ambos jadeando, poco a poco perdiendo el control de sus movimientos, cada vez más fuertes, más profundos y rápidos.

Y entonces sucede… Chris mira directamente a los ojos a Adam y susurra:

-Córrete para mí, Adam- y él lo hace, gritando el nombre de Chris, apretando sus músculos internos y provocando que Chris explote dentro de él.

Chris sonríe, después de todos estos años juntos, aun puede hacer que Adam se corra sin tocarlo.

-Dios, odio el poder que tienes sobre mi cuerpo- Adam gruñe, aun recuperando el aliento, su frente junto a la de Chris.

Chris se ríe, sale de Adam amando como su semen se desliza por sus muslos, el semen de Adam aún sobre el pecho de ambos. Lo recuesta sobre el sillón y toma su playera del piso y limpia a los dos.

Tirando la playera de nuevo al piso, se recuesta junto a Adam, quien pasa un brazo sobre su cintura y lo acerca más.

-No es cierto, amas mi poder, amas se dominado. Eres mío, Addy ¿recuerdas?

-Por siempre

-Te amo, Adam

-Y yo a ti, Christopher. 

_**Gracias por leer/comentar. **_


End file.
